


Starving for you

by MaddieWrites



Series: Random Engagements [3]
Category: Random Encounters: Resident Enis (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Mild starvation, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 23:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11519628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieWrites/pseuds/MaddieWrites
Summary: Enis disappears and Mark and Dodger have to find him. When they finally do, they discover he isn't doing as well as they'd thought...





	Starving for you

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with another one of these! I hope you all enjoy it!!!

"Mark, did you see where Enis went?" Dodger asked, setting down her bag.  
"No, why? Is he missing?" Mark frowned, a bit concerned. He may act like he hated the vampire, but in reality, he felt a strong urge to protect the little guy.   
"Yes, he's just gone. I haven't seen him in hours. Did he curl up to sleep somewhere?" She asked with a glance around the room.   
"I don't think so. He's been sleeping with me these last few nights. Did he go hunting? He hasn't eaten in a while."  
"He usually tells us when he's going hunting." Dodger looked a little scared now, having exhausted all possible locations.  
"Okay, it's alright. We'll find him. Let's assume he's still in the building and start looking. I'll head to the top and go down, you start at the bottom and go up. We'll meet in the middle." Mark set off, racing up the stairs while Dodger started looking on the first floor.  
"Enis! Enis!?! Where are you!" Mark called. No answer. He listened for movement, now standing completely still on the landing of the third floor. He could hear someone... /Something/ moving off to the left.  
"Enis?" Mark drew his machete and followed the sound. "Enis is that you?" He tried the door. Locked. "Open the door."  
No response.  
"I'm breaking it down." Mark took a few steps back, shielding his face from any splinters, and kicked the door in. He took a look around the room, spotting Enis curled in tiny ball in the corner.  
"Enis? You okay?"  
"Stay away." The vampire hissed through clenched teeth.  
"Wh-What's wrong?" Mark took a step back, ready to run for it.  
"Starving." He growled, clawing at his own skin.  
"I'll get an animal, something. Stay here." Mark ran off.   
"Did you find him?"  
"Yeah, he's upstairs, and he needs to eat like yesterday. Stay in the building. I'm gonna bring him something." Mark ran outside, calming himself and preparing for a hunt.

 

"Is he still upstairs?" Mark ran in with a deer slung over his shoulders.  
"Yeah, hurry."  
Mark ran up, throwing the door open.  
Enis smelled the blood immediately, head jerking up and pupils blowing wide. His eyes were almost completely black now.  
"Mark. Get out of here." His voice was harsh and gravely like he'd been screaming.  
"I brought a deer. Eat." Mark set it down next to him then darted away.  
Enis didn't usually like to eat in front of people, but he tore into the deer. The vampire didn't bother with a bite, drinking right from the cut Mark had left in its throat. He drank greedily, swallowing huge gulps of blood so fast he couldn't breathe between drinks. After a few minutes, he started to slow down, regain control.  
Enis finally pulled away from the cut, gasping with blood running down his chin and neck, soaking his shirt. His eyes had returned to normal now, and he didn't look so starved like before.  
"Are you okay?" Mark asked gently, taking a tentative step forwards.  
Enis nodded, trying to catch his breath.  
"Can I come over there?"  
Another nod. Mark approached slowly, not wanting Enis to get scared and attack, and pulled Enis into a hug.   
"You need to tell me when you get so hungry you can't control yourself, okay?"   
Enis was still breathing heavily, and he didn't answer.  
"You told me you need to eat twice a month. How often do you really need to eat?"  
"Twice a month." His voice was soft and shakey. He was scared.  
"Alright, well how often /should/ you be eating? Twice a month is just the bare minimum you absolutely need to survive, isn't it?"  
Enis nodded. "Once or twice a week. Every three to five days."   
"Okay, then you need to be hunting and eating every three to five days. Why would you lie about this?"  
"It bothers you, that I drink blood. You felt better when I told you it was only twice a month."  
"I feel even better when you aren't starving to death Enis."  
He nodded.  
"You're better now? Do you need more blood?"  
"I'm okay."  
"Good. No irreversible damage done?"  
"No, really I'm fine."  
"Okay. Let's get you cleaned up before that blood dries." Mark pulled away and grabbed a pillow case off of the bed, tossing it to Enis. He wiped off as much blood as he could and they headed back downstairs.   
"Think we can cook this deer?" Mark asked Dodger.  
"Yeah, is Enis done with it?"  
"Enis, do you think we can get a jar of blood out of this thing?" Mark asked. "It would be nice to have some handy, just in case."  
"You could get a jar, yeah."  
"Alright, let's do that first. Then we can cook it and get that packed up."

 

"Alright, let's go." Mark picked up his bag. "Enis, you coming?"  
"I don't feel well." The vampire mumbled before collapsing.   
"Enis!" Mark ran over, searching for a pulse.  
"Does he normally have a pulse?" Dodger asked.  
"He normally breathes so I assume so. I feel a pulse."   
"Okay. Let's get him on the couch."   
Mark carried him over and set him down. "Aren't vampires supposed to be cold?"  
"Yeah? I think so."  
"Well he's burning up. Go get a cold towel." Mark started unbuttoning Enis's shirt, pulling it off. He did the same with shoes and socks.  
"Here." Dodger offered a damp towel full of ice and Mark took it.   
"Can you get a rag for his head?"  
"On it."  
He ran the towel over Enis's chest, trying to cool him down. The vampire was drenched in sweat, clearly overheated. Dodger came back and lay a rag across his forehead.  
"Is he gonna be okay?" She asked worriedly.   
"Of course." Mark put an arm around her and pulled her close. They could both use this right now.  
"Cool him down. I'm gonna put the extra blood in the fridge so he'll have something cold to drink when he wakes up." Dodger lingered for a moment before pulling away and heading over to the fridge. Mark kept running the towel over him, letting the melting ice cool him down.  
"Is that working at all?" Dodger called into the living room.  
"Yeah, actually. He's not so sweaty anymore."  
"Is he waking up yet?"  
"Not yet."  
"Should I put some ice in his jar?" Dodger poked her head out of the kitchen.  
"Sure."   
"Okay." She went back over to the fridge.  
Mark sighed, turning back to Enis. He was a lot cooler, but still clearly overheated.  
"What's wrong with him anyways?"  
"I think maybe he went too long without blood and then he had a lot all at once and his body didn't know what to do." Dodger decided.  
"Might just be exhaustion."  
"Well why is he so hot?"  
"Maybe it's both. Maybe it's just hot and he overheated." Mark offered, running the cloth in circles over Enis's burning skin. "Can you get me some more ice?"  
"Sure." Dodger went back into the kitchen. "Do you just want a new towel? This place is pretty well stocked."   
"Sure."   
"Mark." Enis gasped, eyes opening suddenly.  
"Enis! He's awake! Are you okay?"  
"Th-That's feels good." He whispered.  
"The ice?"  
"Yeah."  
Mark started circling it again and he sighed, relaxing.   
"Here." Dodger came back with a new towel, swapping out the rag on his head too. She took the old ones back to the kitchen.  
"What happened? You said you didn't feel good and the you just passed out." Mark started checking the new towel and Enis relaxed a bit more, eyes slipping shut.  
"Enis, what happened? Why are you so warm? Are you sick? Do you need more blood?"  
"Water."   
"What?"   
"I need water."  
"Okay, hold on." Mark ran and got him a semi-intact glass of water. Enis took a few sips and gave it back.  
"I didn't know you could drink water."  
"It's just another liquid. Sometimes I don't get everything I need from the blood and I get dehydrated."  
"You're lying. Enis what did you do?"  
"I tried a spell, but it went wrong. I thought it hadn't done anything, but-."  
"What spell? What was it supposed to do?"  
"Turn me human. And then I got all dizzy and sloshy-."  
"You tried a spell to turn you human? Why? You're happy as a vampire!"  
"But if I were human, you wouldn't be scared of me."  
"I'm not scared of you Enis. Being a human sucks. Don't ever try and change. So do you think you'll be back to normal soon? No water, normal temperature?"  
Enis nodded. "After it didn't work I did a counter spell, just to be sure. I guess one of them had side effects."  
"Okay, well just relax." Mark started to run the towel over him again and he sighed, closing his eyes.  
"Do you really mean it?" Enis asked softly.  
"Mean what?"  
"That you don't want me to change."  
"Of course I mean it. I like you just the way you are, Dodger does too. Now go to sleep."  
"Don't we have to leave soon?" He opened his eyes.  
"We can stay a while longer. First you need to sleep off the effects of that spell."  
Enis nodded.  
"Well you can't sleep with your eyes open."  
"Actually-."  
"Please don't sleep with your eyes open."  
"You'll stay with me, right?"  
"Of course, I'll be right here."  
The vampire finally shut his eyes, relaxing. He knew he was safe here, with Mark and Dodger watching over him. He felt even better knowing they'd accepted him as he was.   
His thoughts were getting cloudy now, dissipating into sleep. The last thing he would remember thinking about was how many amazing adventures he would soon share with his new friends.


End file.
